


Celle que j'aimais

by Aikya



Series: Les sentiments des dresseurs [Recueil d'OS] [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt, Hurt no confort, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, KalosShipping - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, Miare City | Lumiose City, OS, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, jetaimeshipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: KalosShipping - Kalem x SerenaSerena a réalisé son rêve et est devenue Maître Pokémon. Elle est belle, intelligente, adulée par toute la région et a le meilleur petit ami dont elle puisse rêver. Une vie parfaite ? Vous en êtes sûr ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficnumber14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fanficnumber14).



> Disclaimer: L'univers Pokémon appartient à Game Freak.  
> Le texte est de moi, merci de ne pas le rediffuser sans mon autorisation.  
> \- - -  
> Cinquième OS de mon recueil "Les sentiments des dresseurs". Pairing demandé par Fanficnumber14 (Fanfiction.net).
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

« Pour être honnête, quand j'ai commencé mon voyage, j'étais loin d'imaginer devenir Maître Pokémon… Je voulais simplement avoir mon propre Pokémon, et découvrir Kalos… Mon premier combat, contre mon amie Shannah, fut un événement clé, qui m'a donné envie de continuer dans cette voie. J'ai affronté plus de dresseurs, mais je ne voyais cela que comme un passe-temps et une façon de me faire un peu d'argent de poche pour m'aider dans mon voyage… Puis j'ai entendu parler des arènes Pokémon, j'ai affronté la Championne Violette par curiosité, et, à ma grande surprise, j'ai remporté le combat. Dès lors, j'ai décidé de défier tous les Champions, imaginant que je finirais par rencontrer un adversaire trop fort pour moi. Mais j'ai remporté les huit badges, et la suite… Vous la connaissez... »

Les mots venaient à Serena avec une aisance déconcertante. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du plateau télévisé de la plus grande chaîne de Kalos, elle répondait avec assurance aux questions diverses du présentateur, le célèbre « Monsieur Jean-Paul », et attirait toutes les faveurs du public.

Depuis sa victoire à la Ligue Pokémon, il y a environ un mois et demi, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en direct à la télévision, si l'on omettait la parade organisée par le professeur Platane.

Cependant elle n'était en rien stressée, bien au contraire. Elle adorait l'idée d'être devenue la personnalité à la mode, cet objet rare attisant la curiosité, avec tous les regards tournés vers elle, et seulement elle. Au fond, c'est que la jeune fille avait toujours désiré : être au centre de l'attention. Tout le monde la réclamait à corps et à cris, pour des publicités, pour des émissions, pour des combats Pokémon, pour des défilés de mode…

Les questions envoyées par le public s'enchaînaient, sur des sujets variés : pourquoi avait-elle choisi Feunnec comme premier Pokémon, quelle avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile de son voyage, comment avait-elle appris à faire du roller, allait-elle assister au procès des administrateurs de la Team Flare, qu'était donc devenu l'agent Belladonis, comptait-elle poursuivre ses Vidéos Dresseur, déjà très populaires…

« Serena, l'un de nos téléspectateurs vient de nous faire parvenir une question qui pourrait bien briser le cœur de bon nombre de garçons de la région. Vous êtes une jeune fille talentueuse, intelligente, célèbre, mais aussi particulièrement jolie, ne le niez pas…

— Voyons, vous êtes gentil, mais n'exagérez pas tant, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, soupira Serena en posant une main sur sa joue, yeux clos, jouant la demoiselle embarrassée alors qu'intérieurement, cette reconnaissance de tous ses talents flattait délicieusement son ego.

— Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si modeste, répondit son vis-à-vis. Demandons à notre assistance, si vous ne me croyez pas ! Cher public, trouvez-vous, comme moi, notre invitée ravissante ? »

La réaction des spectateurs fut sans appel : tous crièrent joyeusement et répondirent par l'affirmatif.

Parmi eux se trouvaient les meilleurs amis de la starlette : Shannah, Tierno, Trovato et bien entendu Kalem. Si les trois premiers faisaient partie des plus enthousiastes, subjugués par l'assurance et la popularité de leur amie, son voisin, lui, se contentait d'applaudir mollement, préoccupé.

Bien sûr, Serena avait toujours été une demoiselle assez fière, un peu précieuse sur les bords, qui aimait être sous les projecteurs. Mais elle possédait de nombreuses qualités, à commencer par le fait qu'elle était toujours là pour les autres. C'était sa meilleure amie, et tout au long de leur voyage elle avait était une rivale qui, malgré toute sa série de victoires, dont certaines écrasantes, ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, bien au contraire. La jeune fille l'avait motivé en toutes circonstances et avait toujours été prête à l'aider à progresser, le tout sans jamais se vanter d'être meilleure. Elle était aussi d'une honnêteté sans faille, refusant de s'attribuer les mérites des autres.

Mais cette adolescente qui se pavanait devant les caméras… Il ne la connaissait pas. Parfois détestables avec des fans ou des journalistes, n'ayant plus jamais le temps pour ses amis, obsédée par son image, faisant des caprices pour un oui ou pour un non, hypocrite, mentant sur certains éléments de son voyage, faisant disparaître toutes les personnes qui avaient été là pour elle… Tous ses défauts discrets qui faisaient autrefois son charme avaient grandi et dévoré la dresseuse, en faisant une princesse ridicule et imbue d'elle même.

Une fois le public calmé, Monsieur Jean-Paul reprit :

« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, vous êtes réellement jolie Serena !

— Et bien, merci à tous ! Vous êtes adorables, répondit la Maître Pokémon avec un sourire charmeur.

— Revenons donc à notre question. Vous possédez de nombreuses qualités, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombreux sont les garçons qui donneraient tout pour ravir votre cœur. Mais… Quelqu'un aurait-il déjà eu cette chance ?

— Ah, voilà une question bien indiscrète ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre... plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais bon, puisque c'est vous, je peux bien vous confier ce secret… Je suis une célibataire endurcie depuis la première heure, hélas… Rien de glorieux, mais bon, cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à croire au prince charmant, même s'il est sans doute bien caché...

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle pour tous vos prétendants ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain qu'une charmante demoiselle telle que vous ne tardera pas à trouver chaussure à son pied... »

Une fois encore, des réactions enthousiastes se firent entendre de la part du public. Seule une personne la fixait avec incompréhension, le regard vide. La réponse de Serena n'avait pas brisé les cœurs de tous les garçons de la région. Mais, elle en avait bien brisé un…

* * *  
Kalem était allongé sur le lit luxueux de sa chambre d'hôtel, fixant sans le voir le plafond ouvragé. Il entendit frapper avec délicatesse à sa porte, et soupira, devinant aisément qui l'attendait. Il essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de main, puis, à contrecœur, se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Kalem ! s'écria joyeusement Serena en se précipitant à l'intérieur, avant de refermer immédiatement la porte derrière elle. Tu as disparu immédiatement après l'émission, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Même Shannah ne savait plus où tu étais passé… »

Elle avança au centre de la pièce spacieuse, et Kalem sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il la regardait. Elle portait toujours la même robe que sur le plateau : rose bonbon, avec une jupe en cloche qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Le haut, orné d'un volant blanc surmonté d'un nœud rose foncé laissait ses épaules gracieuses nues, et une surjupe asymétrique rehaussée de noir complétait le tout. Ses jambes nues paraissaient plus élancées grâce à une paire d'escarpins élégants, et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en un chignon complexe à l'aide de perles turquoise et de rubans roses. Elle avait l'air plus princière que jamais, une véritable princesse de conte de fée… Il refréna aussitôt le désir qui montait en lui, cependant.

« J'étais teeeellement stressée pour cette interview, mais tu as vu ? Tout s'est passé à la perfection, meilleure audience du mois, la foule en délire, et j'étais magnifique ! »

Elle effectua une pirouette sur elle-même, très fière d'elle et poursuivit :

« Et tu as vu cette robe ? Sublime, n'est-ce pas ? Ce styliste a tellement de talent ! Je n'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi beau... »

Elle arrêta enfin son monologue, se rapprocha du garçon et se saisit de sa cravate, qu'elle défit en un clin d'œil et jeta négligemment à terre.

« Bah, ton costard n'est pas si mal… Pour quelqu'un de ton rang… Tu es encore plus sexy. » ronronna-t-elle.

Elle se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec sensualité, glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son petit-ami. Si habituellement, Kalem adorait ces moments, ce soir, il ne ressentait qu'une sorte de dégoût. Ce n'était pas la Serena douce et amoureuse qui l'embrassait tendrement, c'était une inconnue qui l'embrassait avec un désir, presque érotique, et qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« Bébé… Je te veux... »

Elle l'entraîna vers le lit, déboutant avec impatience sa chemise, qui rejoint le sol à son tour, avant de l'allonger de force sur le matelas, et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

« Je veux le faire Kalem… Allez... » haleta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser à niveau, mais le garçon trouva soudainement la force de la repousser, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Non Serena, arrête ! »

Les mains pressées contre sa poitrine, elle le regardait avec incompréhension, blessée. Elle se releva et recula de quelques pas.

« Kalem, qu'est… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » soupira l'adolescent.

Ces mots lui arrachaient le cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à les prononcer, pour que les choses soient différentes, pour ne pas ressentir ce chagrin ravageur.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je veux Serena. Écoute, ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'on est ensembles, et même nos meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant. On ne doit pas se montrer en public, on ne se voit jamais, et tu viens de nier mon existence devant la région entière. J'en ai assez Serena.

— Bébé, comment tu peux dire ça ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! se défendit la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'avoir des journalistes toujours après toi, laisse-moi un peu de temps ! J'ai besoin que mes fans continuent à me croire célibataire, qu'ils puissent continuer à rêver, ça fait partie de mon image...

— J'en ai assez de te voir en cachette, pratiquement une fois par mois… Je dois toujours me plier à tes moindres désirs et toi, tu ne fais rien pour notre couple, poursuivit-il, la voix tremblante.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? protesta-t-elle. Que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, que je ne fais rien de mes journées ? Je passe mes journées à rencontrer des personnalités importantes, à combattre des dresseurs qui viennent de très loin, à tourner mes vidéos… Je n'ai pas à t'accorder tout mon temps Kalem ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais un caprice pareil ? J'ai droit à une vie moi aussi !

— Miss S, admet un peu tes torts. Là, la seule impression que tu me donnes, c'est que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, que je suis juste ton jouet. »

La demoiselle resta silencieuse quelques instants, furieuse que son petit-ami, qui était censé l'aimer, l'aimer comme elle était, se permette de la critiquer à ce point, alors qu'il ne savait rien de son quotidien, qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre.

« Moi, je dois admettre mes torts !? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et si toi, tu admettais les tiens, hein ? La vérité, c'est que tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux, parce que j'ai réussi la Ligue, parce que j'ai toute la région à mes pieds, et que je serais toujours meilleure que toi ! Tu as raté ton voyage du début à la fin, et tu m'en rends responsable. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, Kalem. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as un arbre généalogique prestigieux qui tu vas réussir. Tu n'as fait que te reposer là-dessus pendant que moi j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied ! Alors arrête un peu de t'en prendre à moi, et prends conscience du fait que si tu continues comme ça, tu seras toujours un raté ! Toujours ! »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, fière de son petit discours haineux. Ses mots étaient horribles, mais ce n'était pas ça qui blessait Kalem. Ce qui lui déchirait la poitrine comme une lame acérée, c'était de voir sa chère Serena, cette fille fantastique qu'il aimait tant, remplacée par le monstre qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Tu as tellement changé Serena… Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça avant… souffla le garçon, la gorge nouée.

— J'aurais peut-être du alors, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

— Sors d'ici. » déclara le brun, au bord des larmes.

Pour la première fois, la Maître Pokémon eut l'air réellement concernée par la situation et inquiète. Elle s'approcha lentement du garçon, bredouillant son prénom, en vain.

« C'est fini voisine. Tout a changé entre nous. J'aime toujours la fille adorable que tu étais pendant notre voyage, et je chéris toujours ces moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, et pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés à jamais. Je voudrais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, lui donner tout mon amour, lui être dévoué, être le meilleur petit-ami qui soit pour elle. Mais cette fille n'est plus. Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus qu'une starlette imbue d'elle même. Notre relation ne peut plus fonctionner, parce que c'est une autre que j'aime. C'est mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus avant un moment.

— Kalem, non, non, non ! Kalem, je vais changer, je te le promets ! s'écria la jeune fille en agrippant les épaules de son bourreau, ses jolis yeux gris écarquillés par l'horreur. Je t'aime ! Tu dois me croire, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que les choses finissent comme ça... »

Il secoua la tête, ravagé. C'était une décision irrévocable.

« Kalem…

— Je suis désolé, mais nous étions plus heureux avant… Tout ça. C'est la meilleure décision. Laisse-moi, maintenant. C'est mieux pour nous deux. »

Elle n'insista pas et se dirigea lentement hors de la pièce, telle un pantin, puis traversa le couloir de l'hôtel, pressant de plus en plus le pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa propre chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant son lit, la tête posée sur le matelas, ses mains crispées sur les draps. De vilaines traces noires de mascara maculaient à présent ses joues rougies, sa bouche se tordait en une grimace horrible tandis que des sanglots de plus en plus forts lui déchiraient la poitrine.

Kalem, son meilleur ami, ce garçon qu'elle aimait depuis la première heure, avec qui elle avait cru construire une relation solide, venait de la rejeter. Elle l'avait perdu, peut-être pour toujours. Leur amitié venait de voler en éclats en l'espace d'une soirée, et dans sa tête, colère, incompréhension et regrets se mêlaient, liés par un chagrin qui, elle en avait la certitude, ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Son ex-petit ami fixait depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre la Ville Lumière. De nuit, la vue était sublime. Deux larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, rien de plus. Il se sentait apaisé après cette décision pourtant difficile. C'était le meilleur choix possible. Il ignorait tout de ce que serait demain, si sa bien-aimée reviendrait un jour, si son rêve était à porté de main ou non. Il aimait sa chère voisine, il ne voulait pas la perdre, la voir disparaître au profit d'une poupée tout juste bonne à se vendre au succès, au mépris de ses principes. Il voulait la sauver de cet enfer, sauver leur couple, et vivre heureux avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait y parvenir seul.

Tous deux s'aimaient, mais quelque chose les avait séparés ce soir-là, et leur avenir était plus que jamais incertain.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Si vous ne les avez pas lus, je vous invite à regardez les autres OS de la série, sur d'autres couples et d'autres thèmes, très différents !
> 
> Le prochain OS arrivera pour décembre, et aura pour thème Noël ! Oui, c'est dans longtemps, mais je doute de pouvoir écrire autre chose sur Pokémon avant, je suis désolée !


End file.
